Kaien Shiba (Kenji)
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = Aqua green | hair = Black | unusual features = | affiliation = Nanashi Hiroshi | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = Captain, Lieutenant | team = Blades of Night's Veil | previous team = | partner = Nanashi Hiroshi | previous partner = , | base of operations = Reikai | marital status = Widower | education = Shinō Academy | family = Nanashi Hiroshi (godson) | clan = Shiba clan | status = Active | shikai = Nejibana | bankai = Suiren Nejibana }} Kaien Shiba (志波 海燕, Shiba Kaien) is the former Lieutenant and later Captain of the 13th Division in the Gotei 13, hailing from an alternate world, which was laid to ruin jointly by the Collapse and Averian's army. He was the only one, alongside Nanashi Hiroshi, to survive the final battle in his world, joining the latter in his journey to alter their worlds future at the behest of their worlds Garian Shinjo. Immediately following his arrival in the new world Kaien encountered Itazura Kori and, after some time recuperating, joined the latter as a member of the Blades of Night's Veil. Appearance Kaien sports black-coloured hair and aqua-green eyes, with a physical appearance Itazura describes as being almost identical to Kenji Hiroshi; to the point he mistook Kaien for Kenji initially. He dons the classic garb of a Shinigami with his Zanpakutō threaded through his ōbi. Personalty Upon his arrival Kaien demonstrated a down-to-earth attitude as well as a jovial side. He also demonstrated back-and-forth banter with Kentaro which seemed to be practised, with him complaining about his broken ribs upon his arrival in Eden. History Kaien, like his counterpart in the primary world, was a gifted prodigy who successfully entered the Shinō Academy on his first attempt, after deciding he wanted to become a . His natural genius and ability enabled him to graduate at the top of his class in only two years; he thus completed a six-year curriculum in one-third of the usual time, showcasing the depths of his talent. He subsequently joined the 13th Division under Captain , and quickly rose through the ranks until he was appointed as Ukitake's Lieutenant. After his promotion Kaien took on much of the work usually performed by his Captain, whose illness often incapacitated him. At this time he took Kenji, who was also a member of the Shiba clan, as an understudy to help him with the workload. He would also train Kenji at Mt. Koifushi in western Rukongai. Kaien was known to joke with the newer recruits, claiming that they should call him "Captain Kaien", and Ukitake once caught Kaien trying on his Captain's haori. Ukitake noted that it suited him but Kaien responded that he was far off becoming a Captain, but those division members who saw the exchange readily remarked on Kaien's suitability to the job. Kaien told them to return to their posts. One event which was drastically different in Kaien's life compared to his counterpart in the main world was the tragedy surrounding the death of his wife, , which is also the point where history diverged greatly in comparison. Kaien returned to the 13th Division's barracks when word of an incident reached him and was greeted at the door by Kenji, who explained that Miyako had killed a number of her comrades, and wounded many more besides, seemingly without reason or provocation. He further stated that she was currently under observation and that he had called the 4th Division. Kaien, remarking that Kenji had made the right call, told Kenji to take him to her. Upon his arrival Miyako, whose side Kaien rushed to, gets up and assaults those in the room. She breaks through the wall and flees into the trees. Kaien, intending to follow, is instead intercepted by Ukitake, who requests to be brought up to speed. Kenji agrees to fill him in on the way as Kaien flash-steps ahead. .]] Upon arrival all Kaien finds are his wives discarded clothing and Zanpakutō, noting his worry for her safety. As he approaches the discarded articles Kaien is tackled to the floor by one of his squad-mates, who is himself impaled by several tentacles, causing Kaien to demand that no one else is to intervene. When the man stands to further protect his Lieutenant despite his orders his Zanpakutō disintegrates in his hand and he is killed by a many-legged Hollow. Kaien, noting that he will repay the creature in-kind, releases his Zanpakutō into Shikai, stating that he will tear the Hollow limb-from-limb with his bare hands for what it has done to his wife and friends. Kaien, after evading its attacks and cutting off a number of its legs, is smashed into the floor, leading Kenji to draw his sword. Ukitake, however, stops him, requesting that he allow Kaien to struggle alone, claiming that this was a battle to protect the honour of his wife and himself. Kaien, rallying, kicks the Hollow in the face. He proceeds to thank Ukitake for his understanding before resolving to end things right now. Kaien ultimately kills the Hollow using a combination of Nejibana and to numb its limbs, at which point he kills it using a fully-powered . Kaien told Itazura Kori of the primary world that, in his world at least, there was no one by the name of , meaning the never took place. Instead Kaien claims an by the name of Arturo Plateado assaulted the Soul Society and that the latter possessed the fearsome ability to absorb the spiritual power of those he killed. Kaien led the 13th Division throughout this invasion, going as far as attending Captain meetings in his own Captain's stead, due to a crippling seizure which left Ukitake bead-ridden. Kaien appointed and as his 4th and 5th seats respectively and fought alongside the 8th Division in repelling Arturo's initial offensive. Kaien sustained massive injuries in the course of his duties after crossing blades with Arturo personally, and was only saved by Captain . As the latter fought against the Arrancar Kaien, seizing on an opportunity created by Shunsui, hurled his Zanpakutō at Arturo, depriving the latter of his sword. This allowed Shunsui to severely wound Arturo, forcing his retreat. Kaien would then recover in the barracks of the 4th Division, with Matsuri visiting him regularly. Kaien put the resultant time of peace to practical use and devoted himself to achieving his , which he did within a two-year time-period. Ukitake, noting his own reliance on Kaien throughout the years, put him forward as a candidate for Captaincy, citing his own desire to step down due to his poor health. Kaien, under the assumption he was being put forward as a potential candidate for the empty 10th Division Captaincy, agreed. During his captain's exam, he fought Captain and passed, but was shocked to learn that the position he was going to fill was none other than Ukitake's position. The latter assured Kaien that this is what he wanted and encouraged Kaien to continue leading the 13th Division as he had been doing throughout the years. Kaien named Kenji his Lieutenant and promoted Fujimaru to 3rd Seat and Maturi to 4th. Only a year later Kaien would become the godfather of Kentaro Shiba, who was Kenji's newborn son. By the time Oda Kōhai initiated the Collapse Kaien was one of the strongest Captains within the Gotei 13, though his strength counted for little in the face of such destruction. His Lieutenant, Kenji, died during this event, and Kaien heard his last words. Kenji asked him to look after Kentaro which Kaien agreed to do. In the wake of the Collapse Averian, with his Espada and an army of Hollow and , invaded the Soul Society and put the weakened Gotei 13 personnel to the sword. Kaien led the ragtag survivors of the initial invasion but he and his followers where quickly defeated and the Spirit Cycle of Souls was thrown into complete chaos. Garian Shinjo, who was the Sage of the North, conceived of a desperate plan, for he realized that the world as they knew it was lost. Kaien asked what his plan was. Garian bequeathed the Kyūtai to Kaien, Kentaro and four others, and declared that he would use Sasaeru to break through the fabric between worlds and send them to an alternate world, where they would convince that world of the threat Averian and his army posed. Immediately before this plan could be employed however the group where discovered by Averian and attacked, resulting in Kentaro losing his left-arm beneath the elbow and Kaien suffering extensive injuries ensuring his godson escaped with his life. Garian opened the fabric between worlds and Kaien hurled Kentaro in before leaping through himself. Of the six-man group intended to make the trip only Kaien and Kentaro made it through with their lives. Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part III :Main article -- Bleach: Resurgent Phantom & . Resurgent Phantom *3rd Phantom: Back to Basics Tower of Night Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. War on Two Fronts arc *Calm Before the Storm *Establishing the Blades *Restored Heart *War Upon the Sands *In Wars Wake Equipment *'Tōboefū' (遠吠え風, Howling Winds): one of the legendary Kyūtai forged by Garian Shinjo. This particular orb was used by Kaien during his battles in his alternate world and was brought with him when he was sent to this one. It works exactly like the one forged by Garian in the primary world, in that it manipulates the very wind itself for a number of effects. :*'Teleportation:' Kaien was fit to instantly transport himself and Nanashi from the Shadowlands of the Reikai to the sandy plains of using hurricane-like winds which surrounded him. Powers and Abilities Prodigy: Kaien was noted for his prodigious talents; not only did he graduate the academy in one-third the usual time, but he also achieved and mastered Bankai in only a fifth of the usual time required. His spiritual energy was also equivalent to that of a Lieutenant when Kaien himself was merely a student. Even by the standards set by the Noble clans of Soul Society, Kaien was regarded as a "special case". : Kaien, as a Lieutenant, was capable of crossing blades with the likes of Arturo, suggesting he was far stronger than a typical Lieutenant. He was noted to be one of the strongest Captains in his worlds Gotei 13 just prior to the Collapse, and was one of the only individuals left alive following the Collapse that could engage Averian in combat without being completely overwhelmed. Itazura also noted that he and Nanashi could have easily cut through him should they have so desired. Zanjutsu Mastery: Kaien was as equally skilled in as he was in , utilizing both a sword and spear with masterful skill regardless of the situation he found himself in or the space around him. He was capable of effortlessly slicing through 's legs during their battle, and can masterfully combine Kidō with the crushing waves of his to immobilize targets. In terms of Zanjutsu he achieved Bankai in a time-frame of two years, and demonstrated enough aptitude to use his newly attained Bankai in battle without incident. During his Captaincy exam he fought without receiving any discernible injuries from the exchange. Hakuda Expertise: Kaien was strong enough to send Metastacia flying backwards with only a single kick to the face. Kidō Expertise: Kaien combines silent casting with close-quarters combat to dominate his opponents. He was able to destroy Metastacia completely with a fully-powered . Hohō Mastery: Kaien was capable of evading almost all of Metastacia's attacks. By the time of the Collapse Kaien's speed and skill in Shunpo had progressed to the point he could match the speed of his world's Averian. Enhanced Durability: Kaien quickly recovered from Metastacia slamming him into the floor with his tentacles. He later survived an encounter with his world's Averian and Arturo, and was the reason the latter was defeated despite receiving grievous wounds in their battle. In his final encounter with his world's Averian, Kaien sustained willing injuries to save his godson from death, and seemingly shrugged them off to take a nap afterwards despite almost all of his ribs being broken. Zanpakutō Nejibana (捩花, ; "Twisted Flower"). Kaien's Zanpakutō is sealed in an average katana with a rectangular cross guard with smooth rounded edges and a dark blue hilt. *' :' Kaien releases his Zanpakutō with the command "Rage Across the Seas and Heavens". By slowly spinning the katana in his hand whilst calling out the release command, Nejibana shines with a yellow-coloured light before transitioning into a pole-arm bearing an appearance similar to that of a crossed with a and a ; complete with a crystalline appearance and a blue horsehair tassel, with the base becoming a drill. Both ends of his Zanpakutō continually spill forth capacious quantities of water. :Shikai Special Ability: Nejibana's ability lies in the manipulation of water. Being hit with it is reminiscent of being hit by crashing waves, as water constantly flows from it and the surrounding area. Nejibana's tip is constantly flowing with water with every arc and slash, and each crushing blow creates large waves. :*'Kinpaginpa' (金波銀波, Sparkling Waves): Kaien executes three quick strikes with Nejibana before finishing with an upwards slash followed by a blast of highly pressurized water. :*'Yabukōji' (薮柑子, Spearflower): Kaien hurls his Zanpakutō which begins to spin like a drill whilst producing vast quantities of water, essentially becoming the vocal point of a twisting whirlpool. *' :' Suiren Nejibana (睡蓮捩花, Water lily Twisted Flower). Kaien's Bankai was considered completely out of the ordinary; it didn't summon a massive effect, nor was it an overwhelming release of power. Suiren Nejibana condensed the powers of its Shikai within Kaien's body, enabling him to become the vocal point of crushing water-based attacks without having to use his Zanpakutō as a medium. It also drastically changed his attire. Suiren Nejibana fitted Kaien with a white-coloured kosode with a dress-like extension, white hakama, black boots, and a pair of white gloves. His Zanpakutō retained its Shikai form. :Bankai Special Ability: Kaien was capable of producing incredibly powerful water-based attacks without actually spinning Suiren Nejibana, to the point he could remain mostly stationary during battle. He could deftly manipulate the summoned torrents with mere thought. Nanashi claims however that Kaien could drastically increase the speed of the waves by manipulating their movements with his left hand. :*'Enhanced Bankai Duration:' Suiren Nejibana was unique in the sense it put very little strain on Kaien's body, even when it was first achieved. This enables him to utilize it as he would his Shikai without any fatigue or exhaustion. Alternate world counterpart Kaien possessed a counterpart in the primary world. This Kaien died at the hands of , whilst the Kaien of Nanashi's World survived and triumphed over the . His counterpart's body was indirectly stolen by who was the 9th . The Kaien of Nanashi's world essentially took the place of the primary Kaien when he crossed the boundary between worlds. Relationships Family *'Kentaro Shiba:' Kaien, despite being Kentaro's godfather, possessed something of a brotherly bond with the younger man, and acted as his surrogate father following the death of Kenji. He put his own life on the line to protect him from his world's Averian; this act saved Kentaro's life, who ended up losing only his arm. *'Kenji Shiba:' Kenji was Kaien's Lieutenant during his Captaincy of the 13th Division, and a trusted aide long before that. Kaien was the latter's teacher in Shinigami combat and possessed a brotherly bond. Prior to his death Kenji entrusted his son to Kaien, which Kaien accepted. Allies *'Itazura Kori:' Kaien knew of Itazura from his own world, for he was friends with Kentaro. Upon his arrival in the primary world Kaien joined with Itazura's organization for the sole reason that it extended his and Kentaro's reach within the Reikai, with Kentaro noting he was a block-head in comparison to the Itazura he and Kaien knew; Kaien remarked that the primry world Itazura "looked like a man who had lost some heart". Itazura correctly assumed that Kaien was merely using him for his own ends, something Kaien admitted to Kentaro. Behind the Scenes *This version of Kaien uses a modified history inspired by . *His Bankai, Suiren Nejibana, drew inspiration from the : a family of flowers commonly known as water lilies. The water-lily has a special place in Tamil poetics, where it is considered symbolic of the grief of separation; it is considered to evoke imagery of the sunset, the seashore and the shark. References & notes